We loved, We lost, We forgot
by Greaser-Love1008
Summary: Johnny's Cousin, Macie did a horrible thing to him. Well in the past. She goes back to San Antonio with her abusive mother and realizes just how much she really needs Johnny.
1. Chapter 1

**Macie's Point of View.**

**A/N: IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Did ya miss me? No? Oh, okay then. I guess I wont start this story then. Lol well heh. The first chapter is going to start out with me (Macie) and then more chicks will be added on later in the story. ~Stay Pretty **

"OUT. GET OUT NOW!' I think insanity is in the family. I mean, my mothers crazy. Her sisters crazy. Her brother in law is crazy. I think it skipped me. Thank the lord.

It's just another day in Texas. The birds aren't chirping and the sun isn't shining. The birds flew south and it's cold.

"And where am I supposed to go? You know, I could always call the police then poor you will be shipped of to jail. Again." My moms just some physco druggie that can barley hold a job. Let alone pay rent. I'm like some kind of copy of her. Light, copper skin. Jet black hair. Dark brown eyes. So dark they're mistaken for black.

"I brought you into this world, I can just as easily take you out." She stormed in my direction pushed me to the ground. She raised her foot and kicked me straight in my stomach. I tossed and turned until I was finally facing away from her. I blinked away my tears and picked my self up. I just gave her a look. A look telling her that she was never my mother, and she never will be.

"Johnny...? Johnny is that you?" My cousins Johnny Cade. I'm not spending another second in San Antonio. I'm miserable. I just want to see him again.

"Yeah, Macie it's me? Why..did you call? Not that I didn't want you or anything, you just kind of stopped calling ever since..that night." Johnny Cade was a small, dark boy. His mother was worse than mine but he held it all in.

"Can..I come over? Just please it's killing me inside. I don't want to live what that monster. We'd be stronger together. The two of us."

"Gee, I don't know Macie. I barley sleep at my house as it is. How are you going to even get over here?"

"Johnny Cade just listen to me. You damn well know what our moms do. Stop denying the fact that you're not safe and we're better of together. I'll start driving up there in a couple minutes. See you then." I put the phone back in it's cradle and looked at my closet. Most my clothes were either Black, Purple, or Gray. I never thought I looked good in light colors. I found a plastic bag and shoved some clothes in it. I grabbed my purse, which had my make up and keys, and ran out the door.

I had an old, cherry red, busted up Ford. I loved it. It was covered in mud and had a shit load of dents. The back seat was special to me. I had my, well I think you know what happens in the back seat.

I don't actually know the way to Oklahoma so I'm just going to head north and see where it takes me.

I'll be driving for hours if I want to get up to Tulsa. San Antonio is at the bottom of Texas. Tulsa is at the top of Oklahoma. Fuck. I turned on my radio and sang along to Elvin Presley. I bet the neighbors really enjoyed that.

"Welcome to Tulsa, Oklahoma." Where all the hoodlums live. I got to Tulsa about midday, the next day. It sure wasn't that hot up here. Well, compared to Texas it isn't. All the houses on this side of town are run down and covered in dirt. Lovely. At least they have a home,I thought. I don't even know if Johnny would take me in. He better. We're cousins after all. Or maybe, he grew some balls and might actually tell me No. For once. After what happened last time, I wouldn't be as nice as he is to me.

I kept on rambling to my self until I came across a couple guys eating lunch on the hood of a car.

One had greasy dark brown hair and nice muscles. His arms were covered in grease and he glared at every boy that walked by. Hmm, I'll be seeing him more often.

The other boy was a lot more, nicer. It sickened me. He was laughing and it seemed like his eyes were laughing right along with him.

Neither of them looked rich. They have to know Johnny. This town isn't too big.

"Any of you know Johnny Cade?" I yelled. The attractive one looked up at me and eyed me carefully. He looked at my car to my hair to my eyes to the clothes on my body. And maybe a few other places too.

"Why do you care? Last time a broad like you wanted to talk to Johnny, she almost cheated on her boyfriend." He really is attractive.

"I'm his cousin, smart ass." Hmmph, what can I say? I have a temper too.

"Well! In that case go straight then take left and then right. It's the house with all the yelling." The happy one piped up. He sickens me.

Okay, so go straight then left then right. In the distance I could hear some screaming and the sound of broken vase. Looks like I found it.

"Johnny...?"

**A/N: How was that? Short? Yes I know. Crappy? Maybe so. Oh hey that rhymes. Well I'm sure it'll get more interesting later on. ~Stay Pretty **


	2. Chapter 2

**Macie's Point of View.**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating faster, I just didn't feel like it. Heh. ~Stay Pretty **

"Johnny...?

"Johnnycake, you there?" The house was covered in dust and there were a few broken vases on the floor. The paint on the walls were peeling off and the blinds were crooked. Pots and pans were piling up in the sink and it reeked something awful. Mrs. Cade (my moms crazy sister) stormed out of her room and gave me a death glare. She pushed me out of her way and ran out the house. Coward.

"Johnny.." I thought. I flew up the stairs and walked into the room Mrs. Cade had previously been in. Oh good lord. Johnny was hunched up in a corner with blood dribbling down his temple.

"Oh, hi Macie." he huffed. Oh my lord. He could barley talk. I rushed over to him and pushed his hair out of his hair.

"We should take you to the hospital. That's a deep cut you know."

"Can't...pay...the...bills.."

"Then where are we going, 'cause I'm sure as heck not leaving you here."

"The Curtis house."

Now, I didn't know what he meant by the Curtis house. I had to help him up and practically carry him to my car. The Curtis house, well, it's where his friends live. It's a shabby, old, run down cot. I ran inside and started screaming,

"Pony..boy?" What kind of name was that. Some kid with reddish brown hair walked down the stairs and stared at me like I had two heads.

"Who...are you?" That's right, I haven't interduced my self yet.

"Macie. Johnny's. Cousin. Hurt. Car." Running into the house took a lot more out of me than I thought. Ponyboy rushed by me and went looking for Johnny. I decided to make my self at home, so I waited patiently on the couch. As soon as I touched the couch this blond girl came walking in from the kitchen. She had dark blue eyes and big bouncy curls. She had on a pair of jeans and a dark purple v-neck. It went well with her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked. Well, this chick sure does know how to treat a guest.

"Johnny's Cousin. He got hurt so Ponyboy's helping him in." As soon as I said that, Ponyboy came in with Johnny on his side.

"Cheryl! Get the first aid-kit! Please.." Ponyboy said. He was leaning over Johnny and tried to see how many cuts he had. Cheryl scurried into the hall and hurried into a room.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Ponyboy looked at me like I had two heads again.

"You seem to have it under control." If I tried helping I'd mess him up even more. I went back to studying the house. It had the same horrible paint job as Johnny's house. It was a bit nicer, in furniture terms. Nothing was ripped out or reeking. They only had one hallway-Cheryl returned from it with a first-aid kid. Following her, was a big, muscular guy.

He had blazing, ice, blue eyes. He set his stare on me for a while before returning it to Johnny.

"He'll by alright." I thought. He always is. There's never a time he isn't okay.

"So, Cheryl, you Ponyboy's mom?" Her cheeks turned to a bright scarlet while she sheepishly said,

"Actually, I'm Darry's girlfriend." She motioned over at Darry and he gave her a smile – and I got a reassuring nod.

"So, Darry's his dad, and you're the soon to be step-mom?" Her cheeks still stayed a bright scarlet while she corrected me again.

"Actually, Darry's Ponyboy's brother. I'm just Darry's girlfriend. I live with him and help out around the house. Raising two teenage boys is mighty hard. Even for Darry." Darry's ice, blue eyes turned somber and he set his attention back on Johnnycake.

"What about his parents? Don't they do anything 'round here? Or are they physco like the rest of the parents in this neighborhood?" I had a big grin cast across my face; no one else thought it was funny.

"My parents died in an auto-wreck. They were the kindest people I ever knew." Ponyboy chipped in. Oh. Well I feel bad.

"I'm so sorr-"

"DID YOU SEE THAT CAR OUT THERE?" Two more teenage guys walked in and headed straight to the kitchen. It was the two boys from the DX station. The attractive one stopped in front of me and said hello. Through his eyes. There's a lot you can stay through your eyes.

The other teenage boy was the happy one. He was too happy.

"I made another chocolate cake, but it still needs to cool down before you can eat it!" Darry screeched.

"Are those your other brothers?" I asked.

"Soda is." They all said in unison.

"Maybe, we should interdouce her to the rest of the gang." Darry said.

"Wait, there's mor-"

"So, there was this really busty blond the other night. I was so close to -"

"TWO-BIT. SHUT UP." Cheryl screeched. Does she have something against blonds? Or a noise problem? I'm guessing the second one. The guy named Two-Bit looked around and saw that I was here. There was another guy with him and he had bright blond hair. He looked me down and settled down on the couch. Trying to get a good look at Johnny's cuts. Man crush.

"Well, who do we have here?" The man called Two-Bit said. Soda and his friend came back in the living room with chocolate all over their faces.

"I'm Macie. Johnny's cousin."


End file.
